


Like An Addiction

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Follows up Icy Veins though it's not required to read that to understand this one.





	Like An Addiction

 

In a dark, rainy night the Survivors sat huddled around the campfire, quivering from the cold air hitting their exhausted bodies. David, Quentin and Jake sat underneath a huge blanket as close as possible to the fire with cups of boiled tea in their icy hands. They never spoke much, there was no real reason to do so. But in this night, maybe out of sheer boredom, they decided to get to know each other better, to give input about their lives before this hellhole, before their lives were nothing more than a pathetic excuse for an existence. Quentin and David had already shared their slices of information about themselves, only Jake was left from the trio.

Lost deep into thoughts he stared into his cup of tea before he coughed and started talking.

"I lived in Colorado before this shit here happened. Before I decided to live in the woods on my own, I actually had a family. My father was...difficult. May sound racist...but typical asian. He's rich and so full of himself, has put so much pressure on me to become exactly like him. What hasn't work on my big brother, he tried on me. My brother Waylon is so much of what I am not. He's an intelectual, does something with IT I guess. He and his wife Lisa moved away with their sons a few years ago but-" Jake was interrupted by Nea who came running at the group. "It's time!" she called, getting ready for the next trial. "David, Quentin, Kate and me." The three men all sighed in union and got up, tossing the huge blanket to the side. Jake rummaged through his belongings and grabbed a toolbox with some supplies to sabotage before he threw it to David for the Englishman to use in this trial. "Here. Your turn this time. Remember you need a steady hand and a calm mind. I showed you, you'll make it." The chosen ones were consumed by fog and vanished.

 

The Entity is a goddess of our nightmare like realm, in which everyone of the survivors, will die sometime. There are no exceptions, no mercy and most of all, no hope.

No one escapes death.

While some of them are able to survive more trials than others, all of them awaits the same fate in the end. She will never let them go, there is no place to hide from her grasp. Those who offend her will be hunted with fiery passion, Evan being the one to put most effort into it. But there are other hunters to do their work in her name, to offer souls to please her. There was one who desperatly wanted to be chosen for this trial after they knew which survivors would be tested this time. The floating one, wheezing with every breath through a suffocating gas mask, still had a bone to pick with the swedish girl. Neas tag, although a bit washed off, was still brightly visible on the backside of Sallys dress, firmly sprayed on her butt. Under her mask thin greyish lips formed into a grotesque grin as she offered her last ivory memento mori to her Mistress.

 

By himself again, Jake returned to the train of thought he had before David and Quentin had joined him a few hours ago. His mind returned to _him._ It had been more than a month since Jake had seen his favourite killer in a trial. Too long. His body ached for Michaels touch, his masculine smell. The sheer presence, oh he missed it so much.

Was it a cruel shenanigan from The Entity?

To torture him further by seperating him from his beloved one?

This was cruel, even by her standards.

Suddenly feeling the overwhelming need for...not being surrounded by the others he raised from his seat, causing Claudette to shoot a worried glance at him. She'd probably noticed how Jake had been less calm than usual in the past week. Her empathy, this ability to just know how others felt...while he deeply loved this about Claudette, right now he wished she wouldn't be able to pick up on his bad mood. The Saboteur bent down and gently put his empty teacup in the grass.

"I'm going for a walk." he said it more to himself than to the others.

 

It had been unusually cold in the realm in the past two weeks, there was constantly a little bit of rain dropping from the skies, making it even more uncomfortable around their camp than normal. Jake had switched out his regular clothes for a thick hoodie and a warm vest, his dark hair covered by a woolen beanie to keep his ears warm.

His boots left squishy imprints in the muddy forest ground as he made his way deep down into the woods, leaving the heat of the campfire and fellow survivors behind for now.

It was dark, barely any moonlight could reach all the way down to him. Here and there a few gleams of light managed to enlighten his surroundings, barely enough to see where he was stepping. At least the rain didn't get to him while he was here.

The air was cold and clear, filled with the smell of wet dirt and leaves. It was so refreshing to be able to breath this deeply without having to fear being stabbed, chainsawed or intoxicated by anyone. The smell reminded him of home. While the sounds around him were nothing like the ones he knew from home, it was too quiet, no woodland creatures around – aside from crows – to make noises, the smell was exactly like he remembered.

 

An unpleasant sensation tingled his brain.

Jake could hear the Entity whisper to him, a strangers voice echoing in his mind.

 

_**Go further.** _

 

_**I will reward you, Jake Park.** _

 

_**Go further.** _

 

_**And you shall find something you crave.** _

 

_**Go further.** _

 

The Saboteur shuddered. "Find something I crave?" he asked himself, not yet quite sure what she meant by this. Even though he was not at all thrilled to find out as she usually didn't exactly reward them solely, Jake nonetheless complied. He knew better than to disobey the Entity in her own realm. Not quite keeping close attention to where he wandered, he walked deeper into the woods, occasionally She would redirect his way by blocking his path or sending her spies to guide him for a bit. The rain had stopped a while ago, the now seemingly cloud-free sky allowed the moonlight to brighten up his path while at the same time turning the forest into something that looked just magical. As if he'd left the Entities realm and had dived right into a fantasy novel.

There were even some fireflies gently floatin through the nightly air. One of them decided Jakes cheek shall be its new home and landed on him.

Though it was now no longer pouring down on him, his clothes were still wet and he was starting to freeze. He just hoped this was going to be worth it.

In the distance he managed to make out...a log cabin? A strangely familiar one at that. Although he remembered it being at the edge of a forest, not deep inside one, there was no doubt this was his cabin...the one he used to live in until the day he was dragged into her realm.

 

_**Go inside and wait.** _

 

There was something in her...voice, if one could call it that, that radiated off something similiar to what he would describe as excitement. This...worried Jake a little bit.

He gently rubbed the firefly off of him. It hovered infront of Jake for a moment before it decided to fly off into the night, vanishing from sight.

The Saboteur bent down, shoving away a patch of loose earth to reveal the spare key to his home he'd always kept there in case he ever lost the original one...So this really was his cabin, huh?

The lock, a bit rustier than in his memory, was quite hard to unlock. The heavy wooden door creaked and cracked when he – with pretty great effort - opened it to enter his old home.

The Saboteur slipped off the wet vest and sweater but kept on his trusty white T-shirt and sat down on the sheep pelt he used as carpet infront of his oven. It was hot and cozy inside here, the oven radiating off a nice heat that already started drying his clothes.

Feeling more peaceful than ever since he'd come to the Entities realm he dragged the blankets from his bed over to the oven and build himself something that looked a bit like a comfy nest before he walked to the shelf he had kept some of his belongings in and reached for an old, dusty oil lamp.

With the room lighted up by the little orange flame from the lamp, it almost started to feel like he was back in his real home again. Though the normality didn't last for long as he heard heavy footsteps approach from outside. They were a bit heavier than usual, the pace still sounded familiar.

Before the door even swung open he knew who had come to him.

 

_**You shall find something you crave.** _

 

He basicly threw himself into Michaels arms as soon as he had entered the room, burying his face against the dark blue workman overall. Jake felt Myers tense for a moment, surely surprised by the sudden physical contact but calmed down quickly to wrap his strong arms around his lover. Assuming from the intensitiy of this hug, how they basicaly melted into each others arms, Jake could tell his loved one had felt the same way about being seperated for so long. With his head pressed against the others chest, he could hear Michaels heartbeat.

There were some tears glistening in the Saboteurs dark eyes when he lifted his head to glance up at his lover. Myers bent down, lifting his mask up just above his lips. He gently took Jakes face in his hands and kissed away his tears. No, tonight was not a night to cry.

The Entity had blessed them with this rare opportunity to be together for more than a few hasted minutes at the end of a trial. To take their time and just be together, comfortably being around each other. Jake smiled, a strangled noise sounding like a mixture of sob and laugh escaping him as he felt Michaels lips on his cheeks. The older male took his time kissing every part of the others face before finally finding his lips. The kiss was short, nothing more than a gentle peck. It was wet, tasting of salty tears. But that didn't really matter, only to be able to kiss the Shape again was enough for him to forget about anything but the sensations the other gave him.

 

 

 

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-Five hours later♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

 

The couple lay sprawled out on the pelt infront of the warming oven, soft blankets pulled over their naked, sweaty bodies. Jake was sound asleep in his lovers arms, for now save from any horrors in the Entities realm as he lay there pressed against the Shape.

The Killer ever so softly ran a hand over the younger ones peacefully resting face. The other hand firmly grabbed Jakes butt. His mask lay forgotten on the floor just merely a foot away from him, just in case he needed to grab it quickly.

Their lovemaking had been intense, even Myers was completely exhausted from it. Neither of them had fully realised just how blue both their balls had been until they'd already been naked at each other, halfway into fucking. Jake had fallen asleep almost as soon as they both had finished, too worn out to care about how much of a mess the cum leaking from his hole was making. Michael peeled his eyes away from his lover and glanced up at the ceiling, face flushed and fuzzy minded from the aftermath of multiple explosive orgasms inside the tiny man that was currently sleeping cuddled against his side. Long forgotten was the need to kill his sister...The only thing Michael Audrey Myers still cared about was to keep his loved one save. Love. An emotion nobody would ever have guessed the Shape could be capable of but there they were.

Jake stirred in the killers arms. Michael quickly pulled his mask halfway back on in a fluent movement, startling his lover fully awake. "Huh...wha...?" the Raven mumbled in confusion. The Shape pressed his lips to his lovers', making the younger male smile into the kiss. Jake sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as a yawn escaped him. The only thing still covering his nudity was the soft woolen blanket, it was a bit damp from all the...fluids it had soaked up in the past hours.

A bit wobbly on his legs, the Saboteur got up to retrieve his underwear. Though when he noticed the sticky cum still leaking out of him, his face twisted into disgust at the filthy sensation.

He cleaned himself up as good as he could using the bedsheets to wipe Myers' seed off of him before he put on his briefs and his boyfriends shirt. It was so much larger than his own, reaching down all the way to his knees while sliding off on one shoulder to reveal pale skin.

The Killer got up from their love nest and approached the recently well fucked young man. His now flaccid but still impressive manhood pressed against Jakes upper belly when the other man embraced him again. Quite surprisingly, Myers seemed to enjoy cuddling with him alot.

Smiling to himself like an idiot, the Raven stretched and rested his head against the others broad chest and just kept breathing deeply, inhaling the manly musk he had missed so much in the past weeks. He felt his mind become calmer now that their needs were sated and he was able to just be with his lover. Michaels affection was like a drug, a drug he would never be able to get off of.

He didn't want to tho. It was sometimes just hard to be this long without his lover, not being able to kiss or even be around him for so long.

 

Footsteps from the outside startled the two of them.

They were way lighter than Michael's footsteps.

One...two...three...four pair of feet. Did the others come searching for him?

A rattling on the wooden door made Jake flinch, fearing they were about to be discovered by his fellow campmates...No. If they ever found out...He didn't want to live with such shame, knowing full well they would disapprove, despise him for something he had no control over.

But for the second time this night, the Entity showed them their benevolent side by blocking the doorway with a net of black spiderlegs, quite similiar looking to what happened when blood warden came into play. Outside the pair heard a shriek. A girl.

Another person chuckled beside the girl. A male voice.

"I dunno, Su. You sure you've seen dat big beefcake here? Really wanna know what he's doin'."

Jake peaked up. He didn't recognize this mans voice. It was a bit...squeaky, like it hadn't properly broken yet. "Yeah. I'm sure he went in there." the girl, Su?, replied. She sounded a bit annoyed.

Another man, voice a bit deeper – maybe older than the other man – spoke up, "We shouldn't be so nosy. I don't feel like being stabbed again by that monster. You remember? When Juls here performed our mori on that cute sabotaging china-boy? My shoulder still hurts."

More rattling on the door. "Eh. Whatever. I bet he's banging that china-boy anyway so there's no need to disturb whatever the fuck they're doing in there."Another female voice.

A rough kick was dealt to the door, making it crack and groan. Someone yelped, the boy with the squeaky voice was cussing and swearing like a madman, jumping on one foot.

"FUCK! CRAP! BALLSACK! SONOFABITCH CUNT!"

"That's what ya get for bein' nosy." the man with the deeper voice said with a chuckle. "Now let's feck off. Is not our business who Myers fucks." The two girls snickered at the remark. Jake on the other hand felt his face heat up, clutching himself a bit tighter to his lover in embarassment. "It's getting cold anyway." the squeaky man spoke up again, pain quite audible in his voice. The footsteps became quiter again when the Legion left the two of them alone again.

"Well this was awkward." The Saboteur spoke up after the Killers had vanished again and the Entity unblocked the door.

Jake felt humiliated. The Legion knew...or at least suspected what Michael and he did. That was so embarassing. At least it weren't his teammates gossiping about this matter...Though he suddenly didn't feel like facing the Legion ever again in a trial.

Michael suddenly caught his lips in a quick kiss. It awfully felt like a goodbye kiss.

"You're leaving?" Jake squeaked with the look of a kicked puppy. Though Myers remained silent, as usual, the Saboteur sighed, understanding why his lover had to leave again. "The Entity is calling you back." A slight nod. "I hope we will...see each other again sooner. I missed you."

The Killer huffed. The fog came to Michael, engulfing his body. Within the blink of an eye, Jakes lover had vanished to what he assumed was a trial. Glancing to the side he noticed that Myers belongings too had disappeared alongside him. Save for the shirt he was wearing.

 

The Saboteur smiled to himself while he redressed again. By now his clothes were fully dried, warmed up from the oven. He kept Michaels shirt on his body, stuffed it in his pants and put the sweater over it. It still smelled like his loved one.

Now fully dressed, the Saboteur snuffed the light of the lamp and put the bedsheets back where they belonged. The big wooden door opened a bit easier this time, albeit still groaning. Once it was locked again, Jake hid the key and wandered back the way he came from.

The Entity guided his way back, her spidery legs making a rather obvious way for him.

Leaves made soft rustling noises under his warm boots. For a brief moment he had to stop and catch his breath. Jake rested his hand on a tree and leaned against it. His rear end hurt from being penetrated so much. He was pretty sure there was still cum inside of him. After resting for about a minute, he kept wandering through the everlasting night, fog creeping around him.

Surrounded by Michaels smell he made his way back to the campfire. He'd been a bit...cranky in the past couple of weeks but now he felt at ease, his mind calmed down again.

It took considerably less time to get back than it had taken to reach the log cabin. Within roughly fifteen minutes he was back again, only to find most of his teammates asleep. Nea sat under a tree, strangle marks on her throat. She looked pretty roughed up.

Jake sat back down at the campfire and refilled his teacup. They didn't have any sugar here so it was bitter but at least it was warm. They didn't have much to do around here anyway. Some time ago they had been granted a couple of boardgames and a handful of books to kill time but most of their time they would spend with cleaning their items, sleep or keeping the fire burning. Occasionally Dwight would persurade them into a game of monopoly or UNO though. No one really wanted to play with Feng Min though. She was a sour loser and a bad winner. Especially when it came to monopoly. If she lost, she'd be pissed for a couple of hours and not talk to whoever won the round.

Sighing to himself the Raven covered his lower face with Myers' shirt, inhaling the smell once more before he crawled in one of the tents they'd set up for themselves and shared in little groups.

David was sleeping inside, taking up most of the space with his big body. Jake, in no mood to argue about sleeping space, simply squeezed himself next to David and curled up into a little ball.

Fully engulfed by the manly musk of Michael Myers the Raven was able to quickly drift off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
